


Don't Wanna Dance

by codytoads



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Derek Feels, M/M, Prom, mentions of jydia and scallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codytoads/pseuds/codytoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale hasn't danced since his sister died. With prom season rolling around in Beacon Hills, things might start to unravel. Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this website, but not my first fic!  
> That didn't make sense.  
> But please read! Sorry for any typos!

"Prom tickets! Prom tickets for sale!" It was the last Friday before the biggest event at Beacon Hills. Of course graduation was important to all the seniors. They couldn't wait to leave the dreary town and finally get a taste of freedom. However, prom was a huge deal to everyone at the school. Especially the girls. With the chance of being crowned queen within their grasp, heads were going to roll.

Lydia Martin, in all her strawberry blonde beauty, was standing near the front door advertising for tickets. With her great looks and quick wits, she was a perfect saleswoman. "Come on, guys! There's only a few more days until the big night! Tickets are two for thirty dollars, that's a huge steal!"

A flock of students went over to Lydia's booth and purchased tickets. After each sale, the blonde could be heard whispering, "Vote Lydia for Prom Queen," Something that made Stiles roll his eyes.

He wasn't sure if he was going to prom. There was no real reason for him to go. Scott's taking Allison and Lydia is still head over heels in love with Jackson. The thought of being a fifth wheel seemed pretty crappy in the brown eyed boy's mind. Besides, there was only one person Stiles wanted to bring. Someone that was just as lonely as him.

Derek Hale.

Then again, Derek doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd give in to such frivolous things like senior prom. Stiles doesn't even know if Derek can dance. So much for that thought. _Stop thinking about guys, Stiles_. He thinks to himself. Come to think of it, Stiles never really thought about his sexuality. Does he like girls or boys? Are things like this all black and white? Maybe not; Stiles knows that he's got a thing for Lydia, but there's something about Derek that makes him forget how to breathe.

And it bugs the hell out of him.

"Stiles, you okay?" A heavy hand smacked him on the shoulder. He jumped, but calmed down when he noticed it was only Scott. "You're not staring at Lydia again, are you?"

"Oh, God no. Just thinking about prom, y'know." Stiles dumped some books out of his locker before slamming it shut. "The whole big shebang."

Scott's goofy smiled creeped on his face. Damn it, he's thinking about her again. "Yeah, I know. Allison's already got her dress and she looks so great." Jesus Christ. _If I had a nickel..._ "Are you going?"

Stiles strapped his backpack on and shrugged, "Not sure. There isn't anyone I want to go with." Which was true. There wasn't anyone in _school_ he wanted to go with.

"Come on, dude! You gotta go! Tickets are like fifteen bucks if you go stag." Stiles sighed and started to walk away, but Scott was on him before he could get far. "Stiles, don't be like that. Just go, man, please?"

The sheriff's son bit his lip in true Stiles fashion. "Creeping on the sidelines while you and Allison make the smoochy smooch, isn't my idea of a fun night out."

Scott grunted and tightened his grip on his friend. "I'll owe you one! Just come, it's freaking _prom_ , man. It'll be a crime not to go." Once again, Scott's face got all gushy and stupid. Sometimes Stiles wonders why they're even friends. He knows he going to regret it, but he finally gives in to his friend's pleas.

Shrugging Scott off of him, a reluctant Stiles sauntered over to Lydia who shot him a quizzical look. With perfectly glossed lips she asked, "Can I help you?"

Pulling out his Batman wallet, Stiles took out a crumpled wad of cash and muttered, "Two tickets for the prom, please?"

**x-x-x**

 

 _"Come on, Derek!"_ God, he missed her voice so much. He can clearly see her bright smile as Derek moved with the music. _"You're doing so great!"_ Everything was much simpler back then. In his youth, Derek wasn't totally aware of the hunters or the powers that his future would have in store for him. All he really knew was that he had an amazing older sister.

Laura loved to dance. She kept her passion for it hidden from most people, but Derek seemed to be the only exception. Whenever she had the time, Laura would blast some music and she and her little brother would dance away. Derek had two left feet, but Laura would always hold his small body and they would just sway and laugh.

 _"I'm so proud, little bro. You did amazing!"_ The angelic sound is so clear in his head. He remembers how happy he was whenever she praised him. However, his happy thoughts never last very long. After seeing her beautiful face, all Derek can think of is how his Uncle Peter mercilessly killed her. It was all for power and it made Derek bitter.

He stopped dancing when she died. There was no reason for it anymore.

Derek decided to take a break from his exercising. All day he works out and broods in the charred remains of Hale House. It takes his mind off of the past. Off of her. Derek enjoys the solitude. Since Scott was turned, he's been kept on his toes trying to keep an eye on him. Luckily, nothing major has happened in Beacon Hills for a while. Still, one can't be too sure.

Suddenly, he heard foot steps. Someone was lurking about knowing full well that the woods are off limits. Within seconds, Derek was at the window. He peered out making sure he wouldn't be seen. It couldn't be the Argents. They walk in formation and precision. Whoever's outside is doing it clumsily. When Derek realizes who it is, he curses under his breath.

"Damn it, Stiles." Either he or Scott messed something up and needed the Alpha's help. He's growing tired of the tedious schedule. The front door creaked open and the pale boy nearly tripped inside.

"Crap," he mumbled as he regained his balance. "Uh, Derek you in here? I mean I figure you are and you're just ignoring me." He looked around the burnt home in search of the dark haired werewolf.

The Alpha watched Stiles stumble around. It's hard to believe that he's got a brain in that numbskull of his. There's something about him that's a bit peculiar though. Maybe it's his soft brown eyes, fair skin, or the slight curve of his lips. _Snap out of it, Derek._ It's Stiles for crying out loud! He's a teenager, prime time jail bait, he's Scott's best friend, he's an idiot.

He's a guy.

And yet, that seems to be okay. Derek was never one for romance. After falling for Kate Argent, Derek's sworn off any type of attraction. For anyone. However, the feelings he's been having lately for the quirky human have been bothering him. He can't exactly pin point when exactly they started happening, but he's been spending more than enough time with the boy. While Scott's off saving the town, and Allison, Stiles and Derek are left to deal with some other debacle.

At first, Derek hated the sarcastic remarks that Stiles is known for making, but lately he finds himself smirking at it. It's a strange feeling.

"Derek, come on. You're freaking me out right now." Stiles finally called out when he couldn't find the Alpha anywhere.

Realizing that the boy has had enough, Derek crept up behind Stiles and greeted him in a low growl, "What do you want?"

"Oh, my God." Stiles caught his breath. "You freaking werewolves, I fidget enough as it is, you know." he complained. Derek didn't answer, he only fed Stiles a glare that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Anyways, this might be weird, but I was wondering if you'd-" Stiles interrupted himself to fish the prom tickets from his back pack.

Derek's eyes flick down to the flashy paper in Stiles' jittery hands. " _Prom?_ Are you serious?"

Stiles nervously licked his lips and stared at the floor. "I know it's stupid, but everyone's got a date and-"

"You want me to be your date?" Derek interjected.

 _This was a bad idea. Why did I let Scott talk me into this stupid dance?_ Stiles gulped away the lump in his throat and stared up at the tall man before him. "I wouldn't use those words exactly. Just, you know, you'd be accompanying me to the senior prom."

The older man grabbed the tickets and studied it a bit closer. Apparently the theme was "A Night in Paris" a bit cliche in Derek's mind, but it looked promising. If you're a teenager of course. "Accompanying you as your date?"

Stiles sighed and Derek nearly chuckled. The smaller teen was getting flustered and for some reason, Derek really liked it. "Look, don't give me that. Just come with me. I bet you're a really great dancer." He went to place a friendly hand on Derek's muscular shoulder. However, agile as always, the werewolf seized Stile's arm and pinned him face first to the wall.

"I _don't_ dance." He snarled in the shell of Stile's ear. The boy squirmed underneath him.

"Okay, okay! You know what, forget I mentioned prom in the first place!" Stiles tripped over his words, desperate to get out of Derek's firm grasp. "Come on, dude, this really hurts."

Rolling his eyes, Derek let Stiles go and the small boy winced at the pain. "Jesus, man. That was a tad uncalled for." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine, you don't dance. Any reason why?" Derek cracked his neck and returned the other part of the house. Instead of answering Stile's question, he resumed his push ups. Stiles would eventually get bored and leave, right?

Wrong.

For some reason, Stiles found himself completely enthralled at Derek's body. His muscles bulged and sweat trickled down his back. _Keep your cool, Stiles._ Subconsciously, the boy started biting on chapped lips as he noticed Derek's triple spiral tattoo. Although, he'd never say it out loud, Stiles found the triskelion freaking attractive.

"Yeah?" Derek asked when he noticed Stiles' gawking.

Stiles quickly cleared his throat and subsequently stared at the wall. "Uh, nothing just thinking that maybe you should redecorate the place." he said pointed around the house. "It looks a little dull, don't you think?"

"Goodbye, Stiles." said the Alpha, having enough of Stiles for one day. With that, the brown eyed boy gave up on Derek ever going to prom with him, and left Hale House. Of course he'd end up at prom alone.

Derek heard the door slam and sighed at the silence. He sat up bit his tongue. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard the kid. His eyes caught sight of the prom ticket on the floor. He must've dropped it when he grabbed Stiles. _A night in Paris, huh?_

Maybe he should put it in consideration.

**x-x-x**

 

"Dad, I think my tie is on right." Stiles said lightly pushing his father away from him. It's been a week since his little spat with Derek and prom night had arrived. He was waiting for Scott to arrive with Allison so they can head over to the school. It was gonna be a bummer, being left out and all, but maybe if he puts on a brave face, Stiles can have a good time.

"Okay, you got everything you need?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Stiles laughed. He knew this date was mostly important to his dad. Seeing his son so grown up and going to his prom must be a proud moment. Stiles would do anything to see his dad happy. Maybe going stag isn't such a terrible thing. "Yeah, dad. I think I'm good."

Stiles' dad smiled and straightened his son's tie once more before honking was heard outside. Stiles peeked out the window and saw a fancy town car parked outside his driveway. He gave a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't have to roll up to prom in his crummy jeep. Scott poked his head outside the window and called for his friend. "Come on, dude! It's prom night!"

"Wait a minute, Scott!" the Sheriff said. He opened the front door and held up a camera so that the boy in the car could see. Stiles groaned knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

 

 

The school did a great job with the Paris theme. Lights in the gym were dimmed, but the doorways were illuminated. Black, silver, and burgundy fabrics were draped around the tables and walls, a replica of the Eiffel Tower was placed in the back along with a fake moon hung high on the ceiling. It gave off a romantic feelings. Something Stiles noticed when he walked inside. Nearly everyone had a date.

Stiles felt totally out of place. With Scott and Allison dancing the night away, and Jackson and Lydia canoodling in the spotlight, even Danny had someone. While Stiles was happy for his friends, he couldn't help, but feel a little down.

Alas, the night went on without a hitch. It was love songs galore as couples filled the dance floor, Stiles danced once or twice when a fast song came up, but mostly he sat near the food table filling himself up on chips and dip. Lydia was crowned Prom Queen and Jackson was obviously her King. Stiles thought he'd feel jealous watching the former object of his affections dance with Jackson. Just last year, he was completely lovestruck over the girl, but now those feelings are barely there.

Frustrated with his loneliness, Stiles stormed out of the gym and stood outside to get some fresh air. The loud music could still be heard and the boy groaned out loud. God, he just wished this night could be over. When he looked up, he saw a familiar face leaning on a black car.

It was Derek.

The older man had a nervous look on his face as he stared at Stiles. He couldn't believe that he actually came to the school. Derek sat alone in his house and all he could think about was Stiles. He doesn't have any fancy clothes; the Alpha was decked in his normal leather jacket and dark grey t-shirt. Stiles, on the other hand, looked absolutely handsome. Derek could stare at him all night if it wasn't for-

"W-what are you doing here?" Stiles asked a bit fearful. Derek didn't answer, he walked over to Stiles and sat on the stairs leading to the school. Stiles joined him on the ground. "So what goes on?"

Derek cracked his knuckles and started at the night sky. "When Laura died, it was like a part of me did too. Happiness was foreign to me." Stiles' heart sank. He knew this feeling all too well. His mother's passing made him numb, like he couldn't live on anymore. "Dancing was her thing when she died, I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore."

Feeling brave enough, Stiles laced his fingers with Derek's. The latter tensed at the touch, but softened when he looked at Stiles' face. "Come on," the boy urged. The two of them got up and Stiles led Derek into the gym. Scott was the first to notice the pair. He was confused at first, but smiled when he saw them holding hands. There was always something about those two that stood out. Now it's finally coming clear.

Another slow song was playing in the gym and everyone was dancing with their date. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly as he nudged Derek who looked a bit scared. "We don't have to," he assured, but Derek shook his head.

"No, let's do it." However, Derek stood completely still, getting a laugh out of Stiles.

"Anytime this year, sourwolf?" he teased.

Derek bit his lip. "It's just that, I haven't danced in a long time."

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek to the dance floor. He brought the older man's hands to his waist and then wrapped his own arms around Derek's neck. They swayed softly to the gentle beat of the music. Derek was still a bit hesitant, but Stiles looked at him straight in the eye and all of his aversions melted away. "It's okay, Derek. I got you."

With that, the two males kept cavorting and as the night when on, Derek started feeling happier and happier. Whenever he doubted himself, he only had to look in Stiles' eyes and it any negative thoughts disappeared. When the night was almost over, Derek planted a small kiss to Stiles' lips which caught the boy by surprise. Derek smirked and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thank you, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow?  
> codytoads.tumblr.com


End file.
